Out For Blood
by EYE5
Summary: This is what happens in victoria's point of view. Please be nice this is my first ever fanfic. But this story I added little twist and some of it won't be from the book.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

While the old man was sitting on the bench, screwing his cap to his drink, we were trying to make him feel like he was being watched, playing with him. He was singing out loud.

"Mama said, didn't know how to make a kiddy meow." sang the old man with his radio blasted on.

"Okay, go now." Laurent signaled me to go and maneuver back and forth from the walls. I was dashing back and forth, hoping to catch the old man's attention.

"Hello?" said the old man getting our attention at last.

"Joe? Joe?" he said hoping he would get a response. Then James joined me and we started to play tag, making our presence known. The old man started the motor of the boat and backed out of the dock slowly. I ran to the nose of the boat and crouched down to reel it back in with no effort and a smirk look on my face. He stumbled a little bit in the rocking boat.

"Hello." said the old man smiling at me, as if he didn't have a clue what I did just now. Old age. James came falling from the rafters all shirtless and just his light denim pants and dropped down behind the old man.

"Nice Jacket." hissed James.

He turned around confused. "Who are you?"

James responded annoyed. "It's always the same inane questions, who are you?"

"What do you want?" I added playful.

"Why are you doing this?" James finished. Laurent flash stepped to sitting on the bench picking at his fingers.

"James, let's not play with our food." said Laurent as he looked up to James lazily. The old man gave a horrific look at us all and he noticed that we boxed him in. I kicked the old man down and crawled to his side, showing off to James. I grabbed his right wrist and I can smell the sweet blood flowing within his veins, I whipped my hair from my face.

"Ha-ha." I moaned as I bit into his wrist and I loved that he screamed. There was no one around to hear him in pain anyway. I untied the string of the boat that was attached to the log and just let us flow out of the dock and into the river. The blood tamed the burning in my throat and I sighed in relief. It had been ten minutes and we sucked him dry, like the juice squeezed from a plump lemon. I feel full and strong again, and here we just left him in the boat to drift into the abyss.

We got out and I was on Laurent's right side and James on his left, we can do whatever we want, when we want. No one to stop us.

"That wasn't half bad." Laurent said pleased with himself.

"Yeah, but no, I don't really like old people blood, it's all bitter and doesn't taste as good as younger blood." I said back to Laurent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

James and I were looking for a way to play with the Forks police and I hatched a plan to lead them away so we can have an all you can eat buffet.

"Are we ready for the town massacre?" said Laurent jokingly to me as he approached sitting down on the couch. We found an old cabin in the deep forest and we just took over it to make a temporary home for the night.

"No, not yet." I said back to Laurent with a smile on my face.

"I know you Victoria, I know you like to play with people, but I have a feeling that this stupid idea of yours isn't going to go well. What are you just going to kill people? We do that everyday." Laurent said to me

"Yes, I know it's dumb, but we're young and we can do what we want. We just want to have a little fun. This town is small, no one will ever notice anything, if we do everything right." I said back to him wondering if we should throw him out of the clan. He never wants to do anything fun, he's like a strict father.

"But you can do something else, remember, we're forever, no one can kill us. We can find something else to do." Laurent said to me as James walked in the door.

"Every things ready now." He said to me as he kissed my cheeks and put his arms around me.

"Are you in or not?" I said to Laurent, hoping I wouldn't have to kick him out.

"I am if you've got everything under control." Laurent said as he got up from the couch.

"Yes, we do." said James as he looked at Laurent getting up.

"Then what's the plan then?" Laurent said to James as we walked out the cabin door.

"Victoria's going to kill someone, than I'm going to call the police for help. Their going to come and see her run off and chase her down. With Victoria taking them east, then we got the town to ourselves." James said back to Laurent.

"You know there are other covens nearby, they could try to stop us." Laurent said all worried.

"Just stop worrying, okay, Laurent?" I said back to him thinking we should just leave his ass here.


End file.
